


Love

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little fluffy piece. I just wanted to write something happy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Addison stumbled into the room and Meredith caught her before she could fall completely. When she was steady Addison let out a laugh. ‘I told you that would happen. Can I take it off now?’ Addison asked. Looking in the direction she thought Meredith was in. ‘Yes.’ Meredith smiled. Addison removed the blindfold and turned when she didn’t see the other woman. ‘Well..’ Meredith said and gestured around the room. Addison looked around and saw that the room had been re-decorated. It was now a nice shade of yellow with a pastel coloured bunting painted onto the walls. There was new furniture too. A crib, a baby basket and a changing table that had built in storage drawers. When Addison looked back at Meredith she smiled. ‘Does this mean what I think it means?’ Addison asked as she stepped towards Meredith. Meredith nodded. ‘I took a test before you left, I wanted to surprise you when you came back from the conference yesterday but the crib wasn’t finished so I had to wait. I was so excited I almost told you twice before you left and then a few times when we were on the phone while you were away.’ Meredith smiled and reached her arms around Addison’s neck and linked her hands together. Addison was grinning like a little kid in a candy store. ‘If I wasn’t so happy and excited, I swear I’d be mad at you for…1, doing the test without me and 2, not telling me right away. But I’m too happy to care.’ Addison leaned into Meredith a little and kissed her gently. ‘Mmmm’ Meredith sighed contently against Addison’s lips. ‘I’m sorry but surprises are always better anyway.’ Meredith laughed before kissing Addison again. ‘I have one more surprise for you.’ She said as she moved away from Addison and over to the top drawer in the changing table. She pulled out a little baby onesie and turned it around so that Addison could see it. Addison let out a laugh as she read ‘My mommies love me.’ She walked over to Meredith and hugged her before going down on her knees and moving her shirt out of the way. ‘We sure do love you.’ Addison whispered to Meredith’s stomach. Addison shifted so that she was balanced on one of her knees and looked up at Meredith. ‘I have a surprise for you too.’ She smiled softly before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a ring. Meredith gasped and smiled. ‘Meredith Grey, will you marry me?’ Meredith gasped again. She didn’t respond verbally. She just grabbed on to Addison’s shirt and pulled her up to kiss her, Addison’s hands came up and around her waist and Meredith’s settled on Addison’s neck and in her hair. When they pulled back from what became a rather heated kiss Addison smiled at her. ‘Is that a yes?’ Meredith nodded before holding out her hand for Addison so slide the ring onto. ‘Yes, it’s a yes. Of course.’ Meredith smiled and looked up at Addison. ‘I love you.’ she whispered before resting her head on Addison’s chest. Addison wrapped her arms around Meredith’s back and rested her head on top of Meredith’s. ‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave me a comment :)


End file.
